


Angela the TMBG Fan

by mar106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, They Might Be Giants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: When Angela gets drunk, she tends to start singing. What does she sing? Well,They Might Be Giants, of course. Fareeha, unfamiliar with TMBG, is confused but endeared nonetheless. (Pharmercy)





	Angela the TMBG Fan

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance, the songs in this chapter are _She's Actual Size_ (found here: https://open.spotify.com/track/3NvEpomUPLCx8elxoEAdSo?si=6d4pmBBhTbWrbO0HyeL98g and here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OQ0RvMLVUM) and _Drink!_ (found here: https://open.spotify.com/track/77kKwdcSmRhicVZ0jTAkVH?si=THeUsOsVT1-0Ps9p0cmE1A and here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZteVgYLiavk)
> 
> Oh! I nearly forgot - italics in quotes mean the character is singing.

It was early days yet for the reformed Overwatch, and while most were out on a mission, Reinhardt suggested those left behind go out to a local bar together. So far, it was just Angela, Reinhardt, Genji and McCree. Rein had said that they were still waiting for one more, but he hadn’t said who. 

A few moment later, the door to the small pub swung open, and there stood Fareeha. She's in a t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and army boots, with aviators resting on top of her head. Angela is frozen in the middle fo listing her beer to her mouth by the glorious sight. She has never seen Fareeha in anything but her Raptora suit before, and she very much appreciated the sight before her. Angela’s mind is completely blank, and she can feel a blush spreading throughout her face, neck and ears. The only thing she can think of is a snippet of a song which seems to fit perfectly here:

"_Words fail, buildings tumble, the ground opens wide._"

"_Light beams down from heaven, she stands before my eyes._"

Next to her, Genji groans. Reinhardt chuckles, says, “And so it begins,” and raises his bottle in a toast. She, of course, clinks her beer against his, but does not miss the wink he gives her. _Oh dear,_ she thinks._ I have already begun singing. It is going to be one of those nights._

Angela downs her beer and goes up to the bar to get another. She knows it is only a matter of time before she starts shouting songs to the rafters, and would rather remember as little of it as possible. She hopes it will be less embarrassing that way.

* * *

Three, or perhaps four, beers later, Angela is well and truly drunk. She finds herself arguing over a bowl of onion rings with Genji, and in a moment of grand inspiration, begins to sing. 

“_I’ll take back my piñata, it’s wasted on you! Just spinning that pool cue all over the room! And give back the blindfold that’s under your shoe._” During this verse, she grabs the bowl of onion rings and sets them down further away from Genji, while glaring at him. Genji, being fairly drunk himself, looks under his foot, but finds nothing. Angela then proceeds to pull Fareeha up from where she was sitting, and wrap an arm around her shoulders while the other hand waves her half-full beer bottle.

“_Let’s drink! Drink! This town is so great. Drink, drink, ‘cause it’s never too late! To drink, drink, to no big surprise. But what words rhyme with buried alive? What words rhyme with buried alive…_” 

* * *

Fareeha was currently feeling many conflicting things. First and foremost was the knowledge that Angela was very, very drunk, warring with the glorious feeling of being this close to her crush. Second was abject confusion both at the tune of the song Angela was singing, which she had never heard before, as well as at the words, which made little to no sense whatsoever. Despite this, and being mildly creeped out by the last line of the chorus, she was still finding this side of Angela quite cute. As such she was disappointed when Angela disengaged from her and walked up to Reinhardt.

“_You could be a float for the Fourth of July, based on your theme of ‘all flowers grown wild’,_” she sang, gesturing at Rein. “_Look through your peephole, you’ve won every prize._”

Once again, poor Fareeha was put through being dragged around their little area of the bar by a drunk Angela singing the refrain. This time, when it was done, Angela went over to McCree, and poked him right in the chest, looking quite angry.

“_In your monkey suit on a cigarette break. The lunchtime crowd, they won’t even blink. But you’d be sad, if they did. But you’ll. Be. Sad._” Angela poked McCree for each of the last three words of the verse. They seemed to be quite hard pokes, evidenced by his rubbing his chest after she had gone.

This chorus, instead of latching on to Fareeha, drunk Angela seemed to decide it was time to go home, and stumbled out the door of the pub, still singing. Fareeha, wanting to make sure Angela got home safe, followed her out the door and down the street, following the sound of her Swiss songbird.

**Author's Note:**

> Give a listen to _She's Actual Size_. I think it fits Angela pretty well, honestly, and was a little sad when I listened to it in the context of this piece. I had already picked out Angela as the TMBG fan and Fareeha as the clueless listener, so I couldn't have Fareeha sing it to Angela. Oh well, material for another fic, perhaps.
> 
> If you haven't heard of They Might Be Giants before, what do you think of them so far? If you have, what are your favorite songs/albums? Personally, _Birdhouse In Your Soul_ and _Istanbul_ hold special places in my heart as the first TMBG songs I loved, but nowadays, it's probably a toss up between _Mink Car_ and _Factory Showroom_.
> 
> Also, with school starting soon, I'll have less time & energy to write so this may go un-updated for a while. Sorry!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
